Beauty and the Beast
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: She was pretty enough, smart enough and kind enough to capture his attention. He was funny enough, crazy enough and magic enough to capture her's.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit of a change for me, so be easy. Usually I write Hunger Games fan fiction, but I decided to mix it up a bit. This story follows main events from the books, but relationships and other things are different. New characters have been added to the story who will make different impacts on the story. Please keep an open mind while reading this story! **

Book One

Chapter 1- Before Hogwarts

_Haylee Bark_

When I was little, I found a world beyond imagination. I always knew about witches and wizards. My mother and father, Gretta and Antonio, were very skilled in magic. They were friends with many magical people, including the Weasly's and the Diggory's. The world I stumbled on was with their children, Cedric, Fred and George. My brother, Kendall, a boy Cedric's age, and Fred and George's little brother, Ron, a year younger than me, would play with us as well.

We were flying on some brooms we had stolen from my father, an avid collector of all sorts of different brooms, and decided to play Qidditch. I was determined to be a Chaser. I knew I was little, but I was fast and I had a good arm. I could throw and catch anything I wanted. We split off into teams. Ron and I were the littlest, so we would never be on teams together because we were always the "worst" players. I didn't believe that one bit. Both of us were excellent at the game. Kendall and Cedric, being the oldest, biggest and strongest were always split up as well, Cedric joining my team and Kendall joining Ron's. Fred and George would be forced to split up because they were both equal at the game and would provide an equal number to the teams. Fred would play with Kendall and Ron and George would play with Cedric and myself.

The game was getting intense. Ron and I had been forced into the position of seeker (though I would always protest and beg to be chaser) and the snitch was in sight, right below me. I made a dive for it, trying to reach it before it was gone, but it moved at the last moment. I landed in a bunch of bushes. "Haylee!" I heard one of the boys yell, but I was mesmerized.

In the middle of the four bushes was a tunnel. That tunnel led to an underground cave. I was looking around inside of the cave when the boys found me. Kendall was the first to greet me, by scooping me up in his arms. "Bloody hell, Haylee! I thought you were dead."

I wrestle my eight year old body from his arms. "Well, it would take a lot more than me falling off a broom stick to die. You're stuck with me!" Cedric, Fred, George and Ron all watched anxiously. "I'm all right! I think you are all missing the big picture here, though. Look at this!"

Ron looked around at where we were. "This place is huge!" Before long we were building forts and magical kingdoms, fighting dragons (I never got to fight a dragon because I was the only girl and I had to be the Princess that was saved from the beast, though I always secretly enjoyed the part), being our own chocolate frog wizards and saving Hogwarts from evil wizards who threatened it. Kendall got to be the sorting hat that placed us into a different house each day. One day I was Slytherin, playing the evil, cunning witch, trying to defeat the good wizards from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the next day I was the Hufflepuff, trying to defeat Vladimir the Bad (the evil name Fred always insisted we call him by). At night we would all climb out of our fort and head back home, all getting into our pajamas and falling asleep in soft comforters and warm bedsheets. Once in a blue moon though we all sneaked out and camped out inside our cave, making a big pallet on the floor and falling asleep next to one another. I, still being the only girl, was forced to sleep in the middle in case an evil wizard found our fortress and tried to kill us all, I would at least be protected. Ron slept on my left, George and Fred slept on my right and Kendall and Cedric slept on the outside of Ron. No evil wizards ever attacked us.

That fall, though, our band of merry thieves (the game for the week based off the muggle story, Robin Hood that Cedric had managed to find somewhere) diminished by two. Kendall and Cedric had to go to Hogwarts, but we made them take us to Diagon Alley with them. Fred, George and Ron weren't allowed to come, seeing as no new from their family was going to Hogwarts and Percy was already mortified that Kendall's family was taking me. It was like nothing we, Kendall Cedric and I, had ever seen. Kids on the street fluttered their new wands causing colorful sparks to be released from the ends. I remember going into Ollivander's with the boys, the moms going to buy their books, while the boys got their wands. Cedric tried out three wands before he found his: twelve and a fourth inches long made of ash wood and a unicorn hair. Kendall found his wand on the first try. His wand was made of Hazel, twelve and three fourths inches long and also made with a unicorn hair core. "What about you, young lady? Are you here to get a wand?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to go back home and play with a new wand, making bird houses and helping flowers grow, but I shook my head. "No sir. I'm not going to go to Hogwarts for another two years."

The man nodded. "Well, missy, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for a particularly nice wand for you. What's your name?" A smile lit up my face. Ollivander was going to look for a wand perfect for me before I was even old enough to get one.

"Haylee Bark, sir." My smile must have been contagious, because Ollivander's smile grew as well.

"Miss Bark, just you wait. You will have a perfect wand." I let out a small laugh and followed Cedric and Kendall out of the store.

We met up with our moms, holding the boys books in hand, but mom passed me a book as well. "I know it says it is a muggle fairytale book, but you have always loved stories like this. You've read 'Tales of Beadle the Bard' more times than I can count. I thought you would want a new story book."

"Wow! Thanks mom!" I gave her a huge hug.

Cedric and Kendall were laughing. "A wand and a new book? Your making out like a bandit, Haylee!" Kendall said, laughing.

Our moms looked at me filled with shock. "You got a wand?" Mrs. Diggory asked, shocked.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't get a wand. Mister Ollivander just promised to be on the lookout for the perfect wand for me." The moms looked relived.

We stopped for ice cream then the boys went to get their robes made. After that our moms took us to the pet store. "Boys, feel free to choose any animal you like."

Both of them rushed to the owls. They looked at several owls with much input from me ("Aww! He's cute!" "Oh, she's scary looking." "Oh, he pecked me!" "Look at this sweetie. She's adorable!") before settling on their two choices. Kendall chose the scary looking owl, saying she looked grand and majestic. She was an Eagle Owl and Kendall named her Dutchess because of it. Cedric took a much less threatening owl, a male spotted own he named Speck because of the spots he possessed. Mom wouldn't let me get an owl and told me I could get one in two years. I sighed and went to my book. The first story was about an Emperor who hadn't been wearing any clothes. It was very silly and I found myself laughing out loud to the stories. Cerdic made his way over to me, Speck landing on my shoulder. "What's so funny, Haylee?"

I point at my book. "Muggle stories are really funny!"

We went back home soon after and played on the lawn with Fred, George and Ron. We all threw treats in the air for Dutchess and Speck to catch and watched them play tricks. Eventually we stole my father's brooms and rode in the air with them. It was one of the best days I could ever remember. Sadly, the day ended and before we knew it, Kendall and Cedric were gone. In a way, they seemed so grown up. They no longer seemed like the kids who played games on the lawn with the rest of us, or played in our fortress. They were practically adults now, leaving the rest of us for some elite group it seemed we would never be a part of. My heart broke when Fred and George received their letters admitting them to Hogwarts the next year. It was just Ron and myself left and the youngest and the littlest were now the oldest kids holding up the fort while they were gone. It was another year before I got my letter.

**Now I must confess something. I did not make up these new characters. I took an online quiz which told me about Haylee Bark and I was so interested in her and her life I could not help but make a story about her, but because of this, I can take no credit for the characters or who they end up with. The outline of the story is coming from that quiz but the detail are my own. I am going to change a few details from the quiz I don't like. Well, now that all that information is out of the way, please leave a review, add the story to your favorites or follow it. Please and thank you!**

**-Juliet**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I have this cute little tradition I'd love to show y'all where I respond to all my reviewers but none have appeared yet :( I know you're out there. I have a story with 700! Well, I hope you will all come around and respond to this chapter at least :) See you all then? **

Chapter 2- Year One: Diagon Alley

_Haylee Bark_

My feet pounded against the cobblestone ground, a big smile lit up my face. I had been accepted to Hogwarts and was going to get supplies for school. Mom went to buy me books and the boys, Kendall, Cedric, Fred and George all went with me to get my wand. I ran down the street, much fast than any of the boys ever had, my long brown hair flowing and tangling behind me. I waited outside of the shop for them. "Slow down, Haylee. You'll get your wand." Kendall was breathing heavy as he said this, trying to regain what little breath he had.

I put my arms to my side and let out a sweet smile. "I'm sorry! I'm so excited!" I patted my pocket, expecting to feel the galleons in there, but instead found nothing. "I forgot money. I'll be right back!" I started to run off, but Cedric ran after me.

"You can't go all by yourself, Haylee." I rolled my eyes and walked down the street with Cedric. Then the boy stepped out in front of us.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ced. Who is this? Your little girlfriend?" He looked terrifying. He had pale skin, dark hair and ice like blue eyes.

"Bug off, Zaine. She's not even in school yet, and neither are you. Last thing I want is you scaring her." Cedric looked at the boy with hatred in his eyes, a look I'd never seen him give anyone.

The boy came closer to me, his eyes hungry. "Cute little thing, huh? She looks like she'd made a hell of a Slytherin, by the looks of it." He loomed over me. I could smell his breath landing on my face. "Come on, you're better than those bunch of Hufflepuff losers, what do you think?"

I gulp and step closer to Cedric. "They aren't losers."

The boy turns his sly smile into a less than appealing frown. "If that is what you think," he stepped back and pointed his wand at me, "Alarte Ascendare!" Cedric pushed me out of the way and took to spell full force, launching him about ten feet into the air and dropping him down with a thud. I knew Cedric was alright (him and I both had fallen from much greater heights while playing Quidditch) but I was angry. Before I could figure out what was happening, Zaine's teeth began to grow until they were too big for his mouth. The boy ran off and I helped Cedric to his feet.

"What did you do, Haylee?" He asked, shocked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just preformed magic for the first time."

Cedric laughed and brushed himself off. "Yeah, you sure did."

"Ced, how did he know magic? If he is my age then..."

Cedric shook his head. "His family is a very powerful line of Slytherins and they have been teaching their children spells from the moment they could talk. He probably practiced using his mom or dad's wand. The wand he had looked brand new." I nodded as I thought about this. "Come on, let's go get some money. Wands cost seven galleons."

We found my mom in Flourish and Botts buying the books I would need for the school year. She was holding a list with eight different books on it, all of them sounding boring. I would much rather have my wand. I ran back to Ollivanders, once again leaving Cedric in the dust. Fred, George and Kendall were laughing so hard they looked like they were about to fall over. "Did you guys see that Zaine kid? I wonder what happened to him!" Kendall said between breaths of air and laughs.

I looked down at my shoes guiltily. "It was an accident."

The twins looked at one another and started laughing once again. "Sweet little Haylee has a bite!" George announced.

"Who knew?" Fred high-fived his twin and then managed to catch his breath. "I got some ideas, George."

George nodded. "Indeed, indeed."

I walked into Ollivander's shop, followed by the boys. "Well, she finally made it! Got all your body guards with you, missy? Or are they all your boyfriends?" All of us said eww, gross, or something to that degree. "Well, are you ready for your wand?" I nodded eagerly and the man came back with three different wands. "I promised you a great wand, lass, so you're going to get one."

The first wand he gave me was a reddish wood. "Twelve and a half inches, swishy, rosewood with a unicorn hair core. Give it a wave." He passed it to me and it did nothing. He took the wand back from me. "Never mind that. I thought that one would be fun to try." He looked at the two remaining wands and passed me a lighter colored one. "Rowan, eleven and three fourths inches, unicorn hair core, quite flexible." He passed the wand to me and I waved it. Out of the wand came pleasant pink and white sparks. Ollivander had a huge smile on his face. "Unicorn hair and rowan may not be the most rare or the strongest types of wand wood and core, but I have never see rowan turn evil and unicorn hair is the most loyal." I smiled and nodded as another girl walked into the shop, looking nervous and clutching her books close to her.

As we walked out I turned to her. "Don't worry. He's really nice. You'll get a great wand." The girl smiled at me and walked further into the store while we all walked out.

We met up with the moms outside of the sweet shop where we stopped for ice cream, which was quickly becoming a tradition. We went to the tailor to get me robes and adjust the boys robes as well. "Do I get an owl, mum?" I asked her as I licked my ice cream.

She smiled. "Yes. Go pick one out that suits you." I looked at all the owls and settled on a smaller barn owl who wouldn't stop giving me a sad expression.

"Alright, I'll get you, you silly thing." The bird cooed at me and hopped onto my shoulder and started nuzzling me. "You're sweet. Might as well call you Cream Puff."

George gave me an amused expression. "You seriously aren't going to name him that, are you?"

I shook my head and smacked him lightly. "Pay attention, George! I said might as well, meaning that's not what I'm going to call him. His name is," I thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect name, "Commander."

George started laughing. "That little guy, a commander! As if! Private, maybe, if you stretch it."

"Well do you have any better ideas?" I say to him, crossing my arms.

He nods. "I just told you, Private! You could also call him Fluffy or Butterbeer!"

I purse my lips at the last one. "Butterbeer, huh? I could call him BB for short."

George shakes his head. "Oh, Haylee no! I meant that as a joke! Don't name the poor thing Butterbeer!"

I look at the owl on my shoulder. "Blink once for Commander and twice for BB." The owl turned his head to the side before blinking twice. "Butterbeer it is then! Thanks, George." He muttered something that sounded faintly like animal abuse.

I turn away and go to purchase the happy animal before turning away to go see where everyone else was. Everyone congregated outside, waiting for my return. Mom was smiling. "What a lovely owl, dear. Did you name him?"

I nod. "I named him Butterbeer! Call him BB for short. George came up with the name!" I gave him a pointed look and a sweet smile and he started whistling.

Mom looked taken aback but swallowed whatever thoughts she had. "That's lovely dear. Well, we're finished here. We will go back home and get you packed up.

That night I grabbed my wand, BB, and as many blankets my arms could hold and made my way down the the fort that I had discovered all those years ago. I could hear Kendall following me and the wings of Dutchess lazily flapping up and down. When I got dow there, Cedric, Fred, George and Ron were all sitting there, waiting for Kendall and myself. I couldn't stop the smile from crossing my face. They were all here for me. Fred and George had managed to sneak bottles of Butterbeer down to our hide away and filled goblets, provided by Cedric, with the sweet liquid. George raised his goblet before we all took a drink. "To Haylee!" Everyone laughed and prepared for me to join the elite's at Hogwarts the following day, and get sorted into my house. Ron sat beside, looking jealous, but he knew it would be him next year. Before we all fell asleep, everyone took wagers on my house. Kendall was convinced I'd be Slytherin, though I'll admit he probably meant it more as a joke, Cedric yelled throughout the cavern he would no longer be the only Hufflepuff in the group, Fred said since I was the smartest I would be Ravenclaw (though with the company I kept, being the smartest wasn't exactly a huge achievement) and George told everyone I would be Gryffindor, just like the rest of them. I had a hard time sleeping that night, knowing the day that decided my entire fate was tomorrow.

**Okay guys, please, please, pretty please leave a review telling me how it is! I really love writing this story and it makes me sad and not want to keep writing when no one tells me anything..****. :(**

**-Juliet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the next chapter! I'm getting really excited about this story :) The later years are going to be so fun to write. I'm going to go ahead and make some estimates... There will be two more first year chapters (one per semester) and the other years will work similarly... Then there will be a chapter or two about the battle of Hogwarts and life after... Well, are you all interested? I hope so... :)**

_IKhandoZatman: Thank you! :) _

_Guest: Thanks! :D_

_Golden moonxxxxx: Is it really? I'm glad you like it! I only have one other Harry Potter story written, and it sucks. (I wrote it in 2011-2012 era... long time ago...) But I am planning on writing more! I actually have an idea for one, but I vowed to myself I must finish writing one of my stories before I publish another one... _

Chapter 3- Year One: Sorting

"Yes, yes! I'm coming mum!" I rush down the stairs, cage the is holding BB in my left hand and my wand in my right, and look at my mother, father and brother waiting for me at the fireplace.

"You're such a slowpoke, Haylee!" Kendall says. He looks like he is trying to be angry, but he is failing miserably. He is almost as excited as I am. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Kendall, quit teasing your sister and get in the fireplace." Father is looking at Kendall sternly, not realizing that I was fine with Kendall's teasing.

Kendall does as he is told and gets into the fireplace. "This is always the worse part!" Kendall moves is suitcases over so there is room for me and my trunks to fit in the fireplace. I've never used floo powder before, so Kendall offered to go with my my first time around. I was very glad he offered.

Dad looks at Kendall with his kind, but stern, brown eyes. "Alright Kendall, please watch her while you're gone."

Kendall rolls his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face. "I won't even have to bother; Cedric, Fred and George will be around her so much she'll be lucky to breathe!" I shudder at the thought. Though he was joking, the thought was a very real concern. The three probably won't let me out of their sight, if they can help it. I'm another little sister to them, the one that actually needs protecting. I get into the fireplace beside Kendall, after hugging mum and dad one last time, and look at Kendall. "Ready sport?" I take a deep breath and nod as Kendall throws the powder down and flames consume us.

When we arrive, we first see Fred and George talking to a girl who looked to be about my age, with dark skin and long black hair. Kendall and I start to make our way over to them, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see the gray eyes of Cedric staring back at me. "Hey there Haylee!" He says happily and gives me a huge hug, like he hadn't seen me just last night. "How was you're summer?" I look at him confused. He knows how my summer went, but then I see his father watching us. As far as his father knew, we had only seen one another once or twice over the holiday.

"Good," I say playing along. "This idiot kept pranking me though, with the things Fred and George gave him." Kendall rolled his eyes and caught sight of a pretty blonde girl wearing Gryffindor colors.

"Go on, Haylee. I'm confident you'll be fine by yourself." Kendall then rushed off to meet the girl, who greeted him with a shy smile.

"Who is that?" I cannot keep the fascination out of my voice. Kendall has a friend, who is a girl, who is very pretty.

Cedric smiles as he picks up his trunk. "Amelia Willis. She has been the object of your brother's affection ever since he first laid eyes on her. She is in the same year as Kendall and me and she got sorted into Gryffindor with Kendall."

I nodded. "She looks nice."

Cedric shrugged. "I guess so. I've only talked to her once or twice." Cedric led me to the train and sat at a compartment near the rear of the train. He took my trunk and placed it in the overhead compartment and then did the same with his. We released Speck and Butterbeer from their cages and let them stretch their wings in our compartment.

"Well, six hour train ride, here we come!" I was less than enthusiastic about the trip, but I managed. Cedric had bought me a chocolate frog and some every flavored beans (though I was quite terrified of consuming them) and told me fascinating stories about Hogwarts. About halfway through the train ride, though, he fell asleep. I sighed and sat there, opening my book for Care of Magical Creatures. I wish I had the talent for sleeping at will, but I don't. It was another two hours before Cedric woke up.

"Sorry, Haylee. How long was I out?" He looks around confused and looks out the window, trying to figure out our location.

"Around two hours. Only three more to go until we get to Hogwarts."

Cedric nods. "I'm really betting on you getting sorted into Hufflepuff."

I shrug. "Never know. I mean, my family has a long line of Gryffindors. Kendall is a Gryffindor."

Cedric nods. "Yeah, but you're different. You're really sweet, you know. I mean- I know you are brave and all, it's just you are loyal as well. I don't know. Those are just my thoughts."

I am about to open my mouth to say something, when that boy from Diagon Alley enters our compartment. "Discussing your future house? Well, you would look amazing in green."

"Get out, Zaine." Zaine smirks at Cedric who was trying to get rid of him.

"How exactly do you know of me? I have never seen you before in my life, except for that one time in Diagon Alley."

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "You're brother is in my year. Now get out."

Zaine shook his head. "Afraid I cannot. Not until this beauty," he picks up my chin with his two fingers and licks his lips, "agrees that Slytherin is the house for her. Even then, she must convince me."

I never thought I would be happy to see Percy Weasly in my life, but the terror in my eyes must have alerted him. He looked into our compartment and coughed. "Excuse me, but it appears you are causing Miss Bark here grief. I am going to ask you to leave, otherwise I am going to get a teacher over here. It's not good to be on a teacher's detention list even before school has started."

Zaine backed away and looked at Percy. "Fine then. I'm an easy guy to get along with."

When Zaine left, I gave Percy a hug, which he accepted (though rather awkwardly). "Thank you so much, Percy!"

Percy nodded. "Yes, yes. Now I must be off. Good day, Haylee. Cedric."

The rest of the train ride went by rather uneventfully. Cedric and I talked and got more food off the trolly. Fred and George made an appearance and talked with us for about thirty minutes before going back to their own car, and we saw the familiar short brown hair of Kendall locking lips with the perfect golden hair of Amelia. I would have fun taunting him about that later, but eventually, we stopped.

There was a large man holding a lantern in front of the lake. "Go that way, Haylee."

I looked at him, terrified. "Where are you going to go?"

He pointed at some carriages. "I'm going here with the rest of the school." I must have still looked pretty scared, so Cedric led me to the man with the lantern. He looked frightening, but one of the kindest smiles I had ever seen lit up his face, making all his once frightening features, kind. "Haylee, this is Hagrid."

"Well there Haylee! It is a honor to meet you!" I nodded but looked back at Cedric.

"Haylee doesn't know any other first years, so do you mind keeping an eye on her for me?" Cedric asked the giant man with a smile.

"Of course! And friend 'o Cedric is a friend 'o mine!" Cedric made his way back to the others and Hagrid led me to a spot on one of the boats. "Best seat is right here." Soon I was joined by the dark haired girl that I saw Fred and George talking to. I was about to say hi when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ready for this?" There was that awful smile. Zaine.

I turned away from him and tried my best to ignore him, until Hagrid saw Zaine was annoying me and requested he be moved to a different boat. By that point, I was too fed up to talk. When the boats started moving, though, all my concerns vanished. This was it. I am going to be sorted.

When we got to the great hall, I was in awe of the sight. Floating candles and large tables covering the entire hall! It was amazing! I was smiling and the girl I sat next to looked around confused and a little bit scared. I shook my head. "Don't worry. It's magic!"

That seemed to help the girl. She was probably muggle born, since she didn't know what had happened, but that moment it clicked for her, she had a smile almost as big as mine. Since the sorting was alphabetical, I didn't have to wait long to be sorted. "Bark, Haylee!"

I took a deep breath and looked across the room, when I laid my eyes on my brother, Fred and George, all looking at me with hopeful smiles. I smile back at them and let my gaze wander to Cedric, who gives me a small wave. I don't have time to process anything before there is the slight pressure of the hat on my head. "Hufflepuff!"

The table Cedric is at bursts into applause and I make my way over there, passing the Gryffindor table on the way, shrugging at Kendall, Fred and George, all of whom look shocked, but understand why I am where I am. Too soon, the feast is over and we are lead to the common room. There are two other girls in my year, best friends by the look of it, Morgan Prewitt and Amanda Fitzpatrick. Both seem rather nice. We head to our room, where I let them claim the beds they want, the two beds in closest proximity to each other, leaving me with the last bed. It is by a window where a bunch of bright pink flowers are growing out of a window box. I think I'll like it here.

**Well Hufflepuff! That is my house, by the way! Tell me all your houses and what you think of my story in a review! Every review matters :) **

**Thanks to my 3 favoriters and 6 followers! That is awesome of y'all to do that!**

**-Juliet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey kiddies! I'm back! I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've currently been busy with school and theatre. Junior year (6th year) is killing me! I've had this chapter mostly written for a while now but I've finally got it finished! I really hope you like it! It's a bit longer than the other chapters so far, but it is also very (and I mean very) filler. The better part of the plot will start around year three, which will be about five chapters from now. I really hope you can all forgive me for the ridiculously long wait and I pray I'll never have to make you wait this long again! I hope you all have an incredible Easter, by the way!**

_IKhandoZatman: My parents and several of my friends are Gryffindor. My sisters are both Ravenclaw, so it kind of makes me the odd duck, but Gryffindor is not cliche. It's part of you! :D I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. _

_IncurableEmoGirl: I'm so glad you like the fanfic! I would love to start writing one shots. Maybe you have some ideas for my first one? Slytherin... cunning and ambitious! Very nice! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long. _

_dischic07: I'm very glad you enjoy it so much! It is a ton of fun to write and I really wish I had more time to write! I am finished with theatre for the year because we lost our contest, but it means more time to write! _

_IncurableEmoGirl: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'm pleased to report the chapter is here! Don't fret! _

Chapter 4- Year One: First Semester

I walk to class with Cedric at my side. He is smiling at me as he is showing me the best way to the Great Hall. "I'm really glad you are a Hufflepuff, Haylee."

I nod and let an enthusiastic smile. "I'm glad I'm a Hufflepuff, too."

Cedric bumps me in the side with his body and gives me a cheeky grin. I give him a look and he shrugs. "What?"

I roll my eyes. "Nothing."

He keeps on persisting. "What, Haylee?"

I start to smile again, but it disappears. "Well would you look who it is." Zaine appeared out of nowhere and eyed me like I was piece of meat. "So, you're in Hufflepuff are you?"

I nod and open my mouth. "If I'm wearing yellow robes I reckon it's a bit obvious-"

"Pure blood?" he interjects.

I don't understand what that has to do with anything, but I respond. "Yes but-"

His smile is growing larger still. "Play Quidditch?"

Of course I do! Growing up with all boys until Ginny came along forced me into any sports that they wanted to play. "Yes I-"

He looks the hungriest I have ever seen him. I pull my arms closer to me, my books pressed against my chest. I feel Cedric putting his hand on my shoulder, a slight comfort. Zaine licks his lips. "Wow, you are one hell of a girl."

I nod and turn to Cedric, who is trying to get me into the Great Hall. "This has been fun and all, but-"

We step away but Zaine grabs my wrist. "Come on, you can't spare just a few minutes?"

Cedric forces him to relinquish my wrist with a sharp look. We are finally able to get to the hall for dinner. "Creep," I mutter under my breath. Cedric nods.

He had a guilty look spread across his features. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to interject. You seemed to be handling it well and I-"

"It's fine." I nudge him, trying to get the playful and light atmosphere we had minutes ago back. He doesn't nudge me back.

"I promise next time I'll keep him away."

"Cedric! It's okay!" I'm feeling lighter and guilty look Cedric has is causing a giggle to escape my lips. "Come on, let's hurry up! I'm starving."

It doesn't take long for Cedric to become as happy as I was. I don't want to linger on the negatives. I want to remain happy like this.

Dinner went by quickly. The Great Hall was filled with people laughing and cheering. Loud seventh years were testing their luck and going against teachers. A Gryffindor seventh year was the one who started the food fight. Cedric and I got a head start in getting under the table. George made his way to our table, a huge grin on his face. "There is going to be a food fight. Get under the table to avoid it." His smile was huge as he spoke to me. His brown eyes were sparkling with mischief.

I nod. "We'll do that." Fred ran back to George from the direction of Ravenclaw.

"I was giving Jasmine a heads up. She'll be upset if she gets food on her robes," he explained to George.

I give him a sideways smile. "Who is Jasmine?"

He gives me the same smile I give him, just as much teasing in his tone as I gave him. "First year we met on the train. Now duck!"

The Gryffindors were all ducking under their table as the seventh year boy threw food at the Slytherin table. To my pleasure (though I did feel a little bad for being happy) the food hit Zaine in the back of the head. In retaliation he threw food back at the direction but missed. The squeal I heard behind us made me realize a Ravenclaw girl got hit. Soon it was war. Everyone was either joining in the fight (like Fred and George) or hiding under tables (like Cedric and myself). The battle finished with a wave of Dumbledore's wand. When Cedric and I raised out of our hiding spot, I was afraid of seeing an angry Dumbledore. Instead, there was a twinkle in his blue eyes and an expression of mock anger on his face. Snape was the one who looked furious. His robes were covered in food, more than any of the other teachers. "Who is responsible for this?"

No one said anything. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's looked at the floor, the Slytherin looked extremely pissed off and the Gryffindor holding a smug look. After a couple moments of silence a blonde boy from the Gryffindor table stood up. "I'm sorry, Dumbledore, but I started the food fight. I thought it would be a great way to end the last first day feast us seventh years will ever have and would give great memories to everyone else.

This was the moment I discovered Dumbledore was nothing like I expected him to be. I expected the boy to get detention. Instead, "Right you were, Andrew! This feast is unforgettable! It is also a fantastic transition into announcements. First of all, future food fights will not be forgiven," Dumbledore started.

I listened intently to the words that came out of Dumbledore's mouth, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. I turned to Cedric but his eyes were on Dumbledore. I did a quick look around and saw no one at our table was watching me. I decided to ignore the feeling, for now. After the feast, Cedric led me to the Hufflepuff common room, showing me which barrel to tap with my wand and how to tap it, warning me that if I messed up vinegar would be dumped on my head. He said it always happens at least once a year to a first year who messes up. The prefect didn't teach us this yesterday and I'm glad to have Cedric here to teach me the ropes.

In Herbology we are paired up with Ravenclaw. I'm sitting at an empty table looking for a partner, since I don't know anyone in my year very well. I see the girl Fred and George were talking to at the train station. I wave her over to me, seeing as she doesn't have a partner. "We can pair together, if you'd like."

She nods her head. "I'm Jasmine Toranto."

I smile. "Haylee Bark."

The rest of the class I'm showing her the different colors of petals each of the different species of plants have and the different ways to plant each one in their pot. Jasmine tells me what she read in her text book when she was studying and what each different plant was used for. Many of them had amazing potion qualities. Throughout the lesson I noticed most Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's avoided one another. I'm not really sure why that is, but I knew Jasmine and I were going to be best friends.

When there was potions class the next day Jasmine and I sat together once again. I was horrible at potions. It seemed like it should be as simple as cooking, but I'm not too terribly talented in that field either. Jasmine, on the other hand, was putting the different ingredients together and making the potion correctly. When Professor Snape wasn't looking she would switch our cauldrons and make my potion for me, after we decided I was no good at this. Jasmine tried to explain to me it was as simple as making a cake, an activity her and her muggle parents did constantly. I had to explain to her I had never baked a cake before in my life. My mum always cooked with magic.

In Care of Magical Creatures however, I proved to be extraordinary. I was able to calm down the wildest of animals and when doing demonstrations the professor would usually choose me to come up and help her with the creature. I had to help Jasmine in this class because she had a talent for getting the creatures to chase her, and sometimes even pull her hair. "I don't know how you do it, Haylee," she says one day as I am helping her get rid of a usually docile pixie that had been pulling her hair.

I shrug. "I guess it's like making a cake for me." We both laughed.

Every week I would send letters home with BB. According to the responses, Duchess wasn't making nearly as many trips home. Kendall wasn't send as many letters. It got to the point that I would sneak over to the Gryffindor table at lunch on Thursdays and asked if there was anything he wanted me to say to Mom and Dad. I offered to do the same thing for Fred and George, but Percy was sending letters every other day, though his weren't to say hi, really, but more to report on the twin's behavior. I sent letters to my home every Friday and Sunday morning I would have a reply. BB would get a good workout with me, because I would always let Jasmine borrow him as well. Tuesday BB would fly of to Jasmine's home and return Thursday with a letter for her. Friday BB would be sent out again, after being pampered with all sorts of treats the two girls had managed to convince Cedric to buy with their galleons when he went to Hogsmede. "What does BB stand for, Haylee?" Jasmine asked one day.

"Butterbeer, of course!" We, Jasmine, Cedric, Fred, George, Kendall and I, were sitting outside on the grass on a particularly warm November Saturday. Fred, George and Kendall were skipping rocks on the smooth surface of the lake while Jasmine, Cedric and I flipped through book pages and doodled on pieces of scroll.

"Butterbeer? What is that?"

I looked at the girl in complete shock and Cedric was laughing. "You've neve had butterbeer?" he asked her. Jasmine shook her head. "Well, Jasmine Toranto, when I go to Hogsmede next weekend, expect a mug to make its way back here."

Cedric and Kendall came back with six mugs of butterbeer for us after their Hogsmede trip the next weekend. Fred, George and I had been running around the castle in excited anticipation, while Jasmine watched us with a grin on her face. When she tried the drink she understood our excitement and said that butterbeer was her new favorite drink by far, even better than tea and Pepsi.

When Christmas came we all decided we would go home to spend the holiday with our family, but Jasmine and I promised to exchange gifts the minute we got back to Hogwarts. Christmas was a loud affair this year, with my family and the Weasly's being crammed into the tiny living room in the burrow. The Diggory's weren't there, and though I was saddened by Cedric's absence, I was slightly relieved because Fred, George, Kendall, Ron and myself were having to sit underneath the tree with the presents. The pine needles were poking the back of my neck and I was extremely uncomfortable. "You alright, Haylee?" George asked me when I was rubbing my neck.

"Yeah, but all these pine needles and poking me and making me rather uncomfortable."

George laughed and sat crisscross, patting his lap motioning for me to sit in it. "You sure?" I asked.

He laughed, once again. "Of course! It's Christmas, You don't need to be getting poked by pine needles."

"You aren't getting poked?"

He shook his head. "No way! I'm not directly under the tree like you were. Come here." When I didn't move once again, George grabbed my wrist and dragged me over, physically placing me in his lap. "There! Now we're both happy. You aren't getting poked by pine needles and I have an additional blanket!"

I swatted him on the arm for the blanket comment, but I was really appreciative. George was incredibly nice.

**Special thanks to my seven favoriters and twelve followers! Please leave a review telling me how I did! The question this chapter is 'If you had an owl, what would you name it?' **


End file.
